nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pain
Pain DM Yarrow 00:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop *Congratulations, Pain, you have been made a sysop. Thanks for helping out. -- Alec Usticke 20:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) *Great design for the main page, Pain, i've changed it to your updated design. I agree that it now more reflects it's current useage and like you mentioned about using bookmarks half the time. Couldn't get the code you supplied to work btw, it's a great idea and looks great in your screenshot, feel free to edit the main page (and add in that code please, i'm interested as to how it works :D ). DM Yarrow 17:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, folks seem to like it. I have to edit the main CSS for the site, i'll figure it out ( slowly ) and i'll have to test it for cross browser, it looked kind of screwy in opera for example. I also need to fix the 3 links in the "playing" section that have no article yet, and see if there is one already with a similar name. Thanks for redoing the skin too. Pain 18:22, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco Hi Pain, you seem to be the main skin guy around here :) so I wanted to point you towards the mockup I've done of Monaco with your Quartz colours. I've added it at Talk:Main Page#More on Monaco, and I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 11:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for getting back to me. The best way to try this out is to edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css and then check your changes using http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom (you can change the article name to check it on other pages). :There is a help page on customisation at w:c:help:Help:Customizing_Monaco, and lots of help available if you need it - just ask! I'm really looking forward to seeing how it looks :) -- sannse (talk) 11:30, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Pain. I know you want to work on the new skin, but you don't seem to be around much at the moment - maybe lots on your plate? I'd really like to see this happen soon, and I'm happy to get Christian, our designer, to make a Custom Monaco version to start you off. Then you could tweak it at your leisure to get it just right. Will that help? -- sannse (talk) 11:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :OK, I'll talk to Christian then :) -- sannse (talk) 19:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Complaints Can someone please stop this person (aka ARHick01) butchering the wiki? --Thorsson 20:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) How about you guys keep your trolling tactics to NWN2 forums just because you don't agree with the information Thorsson. You got a problem, use the fix problem option at the bottom or email the wiki community like I have in the past. Do not use wikipedia as your personal playground to bicker. -- ARHicks00 Don't worry, I shall escalate as necessary if it means an end to your disinformation.--Thorsson 23:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Admitting to trolling doesn't get you anywhere. This will be my last post to you in Pain Talk forum as I know Pain doesn't want anyone starting fights in his talk forum no more than I want people doing it mind. Pain's talk discussion is not a place where you come to whine and bicker because you have a vendetta against someone. That goes with other talk forums and articles. Again, you got a problem, do what I did, tell a moderator. This is not the World of Warcraft forums and start adding your signature to every reply. -- ARHicks00 I'll write in simpler English for you. I shall post a complaint if you continue to post things that are incorrect. I have absolutely no interest in getting into an extended argument about it. If what you post is good information then you won't hear from me.--Thorsson 23:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) And you aren't moderator of this wiki, Thorsson, not do you have to authority to say what is right and what isn't. When Pain sees fit, he'll make the changes, not you. Secondly, you might want to take your own advice when you incorrectly post that a character Blind Fight for free with Red Dragon Disciple at level 5, when suppose to be 5 class level. (Being Bard 4/Red Dragon Disciple 1 doesn't give Blind Fight for free) Lastly, before you start posting false reports about people erasing stuff you might want to check the history of that article because you accused of removing the free Blind Fight to Yuan-ti when the history accounts do not show me erasing anything from the description. -- ARHicks00 You don't know what you're doing ****. The record shows clearly that you erased the information about Yuan Ti and RDD. And I have no trouble with you correcting the RDD to add "class" to "levels" at all. I'm very happy for you to make alterations that add value. Just don't replace good facts with bad opinions.--Thorsson 23:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I looked at the undo on history, I didn't touch the Yuan Ti. I only touch the RDD, not the Yuan Ti. In fact, when I made the correction to RDD, Yuan Ti was still there. If you look at the red in the undo history, you'll see where the changes were made. None of the history shows I touched it. I don't even know anything about the Yuan Ti to erase it. And no opinion were post except for the lies and slander you've post so far. -- ARHicks00 You clearly don't know what slander is, which proves once again that you merrily use words that you don't understand. BTW this is from the King James Bible: "And it came to pass after seven days, that the waters of the flood were upon the earth." Notice what the sentence starts with?--Thorsson 00:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Oh excuse me, it's being libel. Slander is spoken. *roll of the eyes* Why are you posting statements from fairtyles? Which one is that from Snow White? -- ARHicks00 I have done what I set out to do, which is make the Sysops aware of the situation, trusting that they will do the right thing. If not then there's no hope for the NWN2 Wiki.--Thorsson 05:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Note that although Blind Fight has now been corrected, Concealment is still showing erroneous information.--Thorsson 07:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Response to Complaints I've been a sysop on this wiki for a long time, and the nice thing about the NWN2 community has always been that we never really had to police each other. As such it really has run itself. But now i've had to protect pages and i am seeing where things are breaking down, and you are not cooperating in a manner which is needed to have a Wiki work properly. I can list what you did specifically, but looking on the history of concealment, blind-fight and MY OWN user talk page shows things which i am just plain disappointed in ALL of those involved. And it's moving on to disputes with other users. It is completely understandable to have a dispute, and for people to post information and for people to disagree with it. But the dispute MUST happen on that pages discussion page. The fact that you are engaged in editing to other peoples entries, and others are editing your entries is the whole point of a wiki, but if it turns into a contest of who has more energy and time to basically bully the issue it breaks down. This HAS to happen on the discussion page and not on the live pages. The first point is that a wiki works first as an encylopedia used by a lot of users. Where there is a dispute, and i think you have to agree there is a dispute, the wikia's purpose is to discuss both sides and not be limited to one side of the argument. You do have a disagreement, but the minute you enter one, the answer is not vandalism reports, or reverting other peoples posts, but moving to the discussion page and working to build a consensus. If there is disagreement, which is very evident, it is a sign the changes are not correct and they require corrections. But this is turning into an affair where one is right or wrong, with no meeting in the middle with mutual agreement. As general principles users of the wiki should *Avoid opinions, and focus on the facts of the matter. How people "should" play the game is an opinion for example. *Do not revert other peoples edits without discussion. *If your post is reverted, you should move the discussion to the discussion page, a third person hopefully with more knowledge on the matter, or even 5 or 6 peoples input might be needed on the matter before an edit takes place. *Try to correct others without removing what the other person said, the idea is to improve and add to what is here and not to remove things. *Never edit the posts of others on talk pages, while you are free to edit others peoples articles, editing other peoples words on discussion pages is very inappropriate. *You should assume other peoples edits are trying to improve the wiki and not damage it. *Do not report a disagreement as vandalism, or get combative in discussions. I do want you to feel like you can edit the wiki, and correct and improve it. It's an open system and you do make a difference. But if your behavior does not change i will have to block you from any access. I have already done one of the worst things that can happen on a wiki which is penalizing all users by protecting a page from being edited. I would suggest if you cannot get along with certain others, that you just avoid them, the wiki is not a place for personal disputes. If you do not follow the above listed guidelines, your privilege to edit the wiki will be lost. Pain 00:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the recent blocking of the site's problem user. It's a shame such drastic steps had to be taken, but I look forward to a saner wiki. You probably don't want this page filling up with thank yous, so feel free to delete this message, but I had to express my relief and gratitude somehow. :P :Cornishgamehen 11:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. The problems were all down to ARHicks. Sure we haven't all been perfect in dealing with it - to err is human - but we weren't dealing with a normal person. ARH is totally incapable of accepting correction (I could make further comments based on information from elsewhere, but I shall resist temptation). He has serious issues, but it's not really our job to deal with them in a Wiki. I've seen such behaviour in the normal Wiki, but never in the NWN versions before.--Thorsson 21:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Please lets drop the issue, and not blame any individual, it always takes 2 to have a wording war, and the important thing is not how we describe the editors, or who the editors are, it's that the information in the wiki is up to date and accurate. ARHicks did have many good additions to the wiki, he was a a little "Turbo" as we used to call it in the army, but the issue was how it was worded and that it was getting into subjective areas more than anything else. It was information he felt was a good addition to the wiki that would help other people which we should not forget. I did not do what i did based on him in any way, but instead because i needed to get the subject back to the articles and not the editors, and to protect the pages themselves. The fact is some of it was very subjective which was an issue, but some his edits also covered subjects which were not yet covered and really needed to be added and which just needed an edit or could be left as is, which is why and how Wiki's work. And let's get back to making the wiki a good source of information. :::Note that i still have a few Problem Reports which need to be dealt with if someone has some free time. The PW's i need to review and organize really, and prune the ones which are inactive or which have shut down, so don't just delete them until i can get with their PW admins ( i am active with the PW community ). I am thinking of adding categories for active PW's, and in development PW's and also deceased PW's ( with links perhaps to files made available ). The Builders have a few which don't have progressions as well. :::Pain 18:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) 'Unneccesary Changes' Unnecessary changes still being done by certain board members. These changes are not to correct misinformation or to correct grammar, but to change the wording of a article. It's turned into a "wording war" where a person won't change their article, but they'll change a few words to make it sound like they came up with the idea. A few of the editors are posting libel statements in the talk discussions when their changes are re-editted. Also I'm a problem with an editor in the Maximum dexterity bonus, Divine Might, and Epic Divine Might article who keep erasing the example provided in the players notes and begin making libel statements. -- ARHicks00 Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 19:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to thank you for upgrading my status to an Adminstrator. I will try my best to improve the Wiki and make your life easier. Thanks again. Mithdradates 20:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Green knight I started the page but named it not according to NWNwiki guidelines. Could you move the contents to the appropriately named page with the classes in the header and the 'K' in knight capitalized? I haven't created an account because I was boycotting wikia from the owners' treatment of another wiki I worked with and because of the incessant adverts taking up 1/3 the screen area. It's not so bad now that I installed Flashblock for Firefox. I stalled at level 4 on the leveling guide for it's 2am. I'll have to stop at 20 because I only own the original NWN 2 game and no expansions. 06:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Problems Had a shot at fixing 3 of your problem pages (think I got it right), you might be able to mark those as fixed Paladin89 02:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, that looks like it will do it, problems resolved. Pain 15:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I added a lot of raw data for the Dinosaur Companion feat, statistics on the creature etc. While the data is accurate, it isn't in table format, but I'm not terribly excited to learn the formatting to that extent. Enjoy :) Kaballah 05:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) trying to post a build, new at this so not sure how Monk 11, Sorcerer 1, RDD 10, Blackguard 8 if you feel like doing it for me or just telling me what you think of it let me know Pros: high damage output high AC high saves improved evasion Con: few skillpoints, MAD, no defense against HIPS base stats start End STR 14 22 DEX 20 25 CON 8 10 INT 6 8 WIS 8 8 CHA 16 26 AC= 10 base + 4 RDD + 2 Monk + 7 DEX + 8 CHA +2 Tumble = 33 (naked with no magic gear or spells) shield spell gives +4 ac , with +12 stat gear you get an additional 6 from DEX, 5 from WIS, 6 from CHA + and finally +10 from a robe and +5 from boots= 69 AC Spells : true strike, shield both are useful in a fight, true strike with EDM and 16 attacks (haste)often means you kill anything in 1 round for a defensive roll then shield can help for 10 rounds which is not that short HP= 292 without any Constitution bonus BAB= 23/23/23/18/13/8/3 in each hand Race: Wild Elf Alignment: Lawful Evil Level/Class Feat Bonus Feat STAT 1 Monk Luck of heroes Monk AC bonus, unarmed strike, stunning fist, improved unarmed strike, 2 Monk Evasion, deflect arrows 3 Monk Power Attack Still mind, Monk speed 4 Monk Ki Strike +1 DEX 5 Sorcerer 6 RDD Cleave Natural armor +1 7 RDD Strength +2 8 RDD Breath Weapon Ix1 +1 DEX 9 RDD TWF Natural armor +2, Strength +2 10 BG Use poison 11 BG Smite good, Dark Blessing, bull's strenght 12 BG Divine Might Turn undead,Aura of despair,Create undead +1 DEX 13 RDD Blind-Fight 14 RDD Constitution +2 15 RDD ITWF Natural armor +3, Breath Weapon II 16 RDD Intelligence +2 +1 DEX 17 RDD 18 RDD GTWF Natural armor +4, Strength +4, Charisma +2 , half-dragon 19 Monk Purity of Body, AC+1 20 Monk Knockdown, Improved Knockdown +1 DEX 21 Monk PTWF Wholeness of Body 22 Monk Great Cha 23 Monk Improved Evasion 24 Monk Great Cha, EDM AC +2, Lawful strike +1 CHA 25 Monk Diamond Body, Greater Flurry of Blows 26 BG Divine Shield Sneak Attack 1d6 27 BG Great Cha Summon Fiend 28 BG Great Cha Inflict Serious Wounds +1 CHA 29 BG Sneak Attack 2d6, contagion 30 BG Great Cha x2 Inflict Critical Wounds Howdy Finished an overhaul of the druid pet comparison today, and added in some info to help people out. I got your welcome message some ago, but never responded. Anyway, talk to ya later. Mictlantecuhtli 01:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Blood Scholar Progression (Rogue) Hello there, I'd like to try JeminiZero's Blood Scholar, but I'm not sure of the way I should level him. I'm thinking of the Rogue Variant. Could you help me, please? Thanks a lot. TOC limit Hi Pain, I wonder if you could add "TOC limit" to Common.css, with the code I mentioned in it's talk page. I specifically intend to use it on the Patch page I've made, and the NWNWiki has it too. Kind Regards, GFallen 13:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC)